


【中文翻译】Please Don't Jump

by BriaBelleDean



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Kiss, M/M, Soulmates, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:43:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1981731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriaBelleDean/pseuds/BriaBelleDean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>梗概：<br/>灵魂伴侣纹身AU。格朗泰尔的手臂上出现了“求求你别跳”的纹身，他对于生命中即将出现的低谷而感到恐惧，况且，他也不知道那会什么时候发生、那为什么会发生，也不知道到那个时候他还能不能够听得进自己灵魂伴侣的话。</p><p>Chinese translation of Please Don't Jump by Rudeand_dyedginger which can be found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1685315</p>
            </blockquote>





	【中文翻译】Please Don't Jump

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Please Don't Jump](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685315) by [JosiahPeregrine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosiahPeregrine/pseuds/JosiahPeregrine). 



> 原梗地址：http://magnetos.co.vu/post/85063373524/soulmate-tattoo-au-where-grantaire-has-please

它是在一天晚上很晚的时候才出现的，说实话格朗泰尔还挺吃惊。很多年以来他都以为自己的纹身再也不会出现了，或者会是日文或是什么乱七八糟的东西，就像博须埃身上的那个那样。只有少数人在他们十八岁生日的时候不会得到纹身，而极少极少的人会一辈子都没有，格朗泰尔确信自己会是那群不会在别人身上有自己纹身的受诅咒的人中的一个。 _命运嘛_ ，他想， _果然很让人欣慰哈_ 。如果能够知道无论自己的生活变得有多糟糕，世界上总会有一个人是注定爱他并且自己也会爱对方，那一定很棒。

所以当那天深更半夜里格朗泰尔的纹身出现时，并且当他发现在那么多选择中它却偏偏是 _那句_ ，格朗泰尔的灵魂伴侣对他会说的第一句话会是 _那句_ 时，格朗泰尔所有对于得到纹身的美好理想和希望全都一溜烟从窗户里跑了， _说的就好像_ ，格朗泰尔想， _就好像有一天我真的会去做一样_ 。

二十三岁那年格朗泰尔得到了自己的纹身，手腕上一行简简单单的黑体字，就是他会听到他的灵魂伴侣对他说的第一句话。多少年以来，格朗泰尔经常想象有个灵魂伴侣会是多美好的事情，当他遇见这个人的时候他会有多喜悦，而实际上，世界又一次狠狠地打了他的脸。就那么五个字。五个本来应该带给他所有他应得的平静与喜悦的五个字。就那么五个字。 _求求你别跳_ 。

 

_\-------------------------------------------------_

 

安灼拉把自己不在乎什么纹身啊灵魂伴侣啊或是命运啊天数啊随便什么的这一事实弄得沸沸扬扬人人皆知。他创立了一个互助小组，专门针对那些没福气得到纹身、或者没有对神或者老天或者什么东西毕恭毕敬所以没有纹身的人们。他组织大型运动和活动、反歧视抗议等等，为那些没有注定的灵魂伴侣或是不想和其灵魂伴侣结婚的人们游说，为他们争取婚姻平等。安灼拉希望世界知道他不在乎自己有没有纹身，反正 _谢谢你_ 他也不想要。 _瞧，人们没有纹身一样能过得很好，爱情一样能发生，再说，就算不发生谁又会在乎呢_ ？至少 _安灼拉_ 不会。肯定不会。

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

所有事情都他妈去死。字面意义上的所有事情。格朗泰尔有在好转，他真的有。他喝酒越来越少，去参加治疗的次数也越来越多，他有了一个稳定的工作，足够支付每个月的药费，他也重新捡起了画笔。他有在变好，他也开始允许自己抱有希望，幻想或许纹身会是最后一个能让他的生活重新掌握平衡的小事，可以让他完全好转并且一直保持这样。

格朗泰尔明明有变好，他也以为自己会继续好转，但他手臂上的纹身却不同意。它说的很明确，未来里某一天一切又会回到低谷，甚至比他以前任何时刻都要糟糕。它说在那一天，他这两年来所有为自己建立的一切，他稳定的工作，他和爱潘妮的友谊，他的画，他的活动轨迹，还有天哪他的 _那群猫_ ，有一天都会全部消失，或者被摧毁到无法弥补，或者他会搞砸什么无法预料的事情然后所有都会消失，而他也会决定和他所有的一切一起消失。

他很不安。算了吧，他骗谁呢，格朗泰尔吓坏了。因为现在他知道了自己的未来，知道有一天，不知为何，他的生活会来个一百八十度大转弯，让他愿意尝试去跳，而他根本不知道什么时候或者为什么会发生，这已经相当糟糕了。他现在了解到这会发生，他的灵魂伴侣会去求他， _求求你别跳_ ，格朗泰尔也不知道会时什么时候，不知道那时候他到底能不能听从他听到的那些词。格朗泰尔真的非常，非常害怕。

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

当安灼拉到了18岁发现自己没有纹身时，他在自己学校为那些和自己一样没有得到纹身的人建立了一个俱乐部。他把它叫做Les Amis，朋友们，因为根据安灼拉所了解的来说，友谊和灵魂伴侣之间的联系一样重要和强大。Les Amis走得越来越近，也成为了安灼拉的奋斗目标和活动的忠实追随。然后，全世界只有大约百分之零点三的人会一辈子都没有灵魂伴侣纹身，就连Les Amis那些古怪各异的成员们，也都逃不了命运和数据注定的事实。到安灼拉大学第三年，他的朋友圈里只剩下了他唯一一个人还没有找到自己的灵魂伴侣，或者像若李那样的灵魂伴侣 _们_ ，那个幸运的混蛋。不过，就算这个世界上不存在一个属于他的人，就算他成为他们圈子里唯一一个没有被眷顾着配对掉的人，他也不在乎。不，真的，他真的一点都不在乎。

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

说真的， _管它该死的命运呢_ 。一个愚蠢的纹身绝对不可能决定格朗泰尔的人生，没有哪五个字能对他产生那么大的效果。而且，格朗泰尔甚至不会让所谓灵魂伴侣的承诺来约束自己的行为。格朗泰尔在好转，他也会继续好下去，让灵魂伴侣见鬼去吧。

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

安灼拉一个人坐在自己的公寓里，听着街上一辆救护车呼啸而过。现在是星期五晚上，所有Les Amis的成员们都和他们的灵魂伴侣一起，做着那些当你遇到那个人你就知道该怎么做的事情。那些事一定很美好，因为对方无论如何都会爱自己。他们正在享受着无条件的爱，而安灼拉一个人待在家里，用一只有缺口的马克杯喝着冷咖啡，等待着下一次他能和朋友们一起度过的时光，或是下一次领导其他人支持自己的奋斗目标的时刻，或是去协助其他互助小组，或者只是做点什么事儿，随便什么能让安灼拉不是一个人呆着的事儿。

他一个人坐在自己的公寓里，外面的救护车驶过他窗前进入夜色。夜已深，时间也不早了。向往常一样，安灼拉一个人走回房间去睡觉。

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

格朗泰尔的纹身出现后以来的第一次，他感觉很好。他觉得自己浑身充满了能量，自我控制也重新回来了。他微笑着入睡，充满灵感地醒来作画，去捕捉他再一次在世间感受到的美好。

天气很好，他带着他的素描本步行去公园，爬上了他常去的那颗老橡树，因为那儿的风景特别好，可以看见草坪上野餐的情侣，在溪水里玩耍的孩子，还有那些老奶奶喜欢的观鸟的美丽花园。格朗泰尔从那棵老树上看到生活、爱、美与幸福足够让他一整天都浑身上下充满着他所需要的正能量。既然已经有那么多东西去看、去画、去体验，谁还会在乎什么灵魂伴侣，或是他的纹身所预言的可怕未来呢？

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

那天早上他醒来的时候，他注意到自己的衣袖下面有点什么深色的东西。他拉起袖子，看见了手腕上缠绕着的一行字。

他的纹身终于出现了，内容是， _噢，天哪，我没注意到你在那儿_ 。这，真的，棒呆了。他的灵魂伴侣当然不会注意到自己的存在。简直完美极了。

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

安灼拉在那公园里那颗巨大的老橡树下面等柯赛特，本应该和她讨论下他刚刚出现的纹身，然后 _看吧安灼拉，我们告诉过你了肯定在世界的哪个角落有个和你命中注定的人_ 。然而他的妹妹一直没出现，那个叛徒。她估计是和她的灵魂伴侣爱潘妮一起玩儿去了，不过既然安灼拉都来了这儿，他决定在树荫里看会书儿，反正和在自己公寓里看没差，于是他坐下，开始看起来。

他才看了二十来页，就听到头顶上的树枝里有树叶摩擦树枝折断的窸窣声。安灼拉抬起头，正好看见一个人形的影子飞速从树枝间下来，他只来得及紧张地喊出一句“求求你别跳！”，声音停止了。

安灼拉现在可以看清了，那个影子是个有黑色卷发、身上带着颜料的男人，他蹲在一个低一点的树枝上说“噢，天哪，我没注意到你在那儿。”然后“你吓了我一跳，幸好你说了点什么，不然我就要砸到你头顶上了。”

安灼拉看着这个似乎是从天上掉下来和他说话的人，这个是他灵魂伴侣的人，一脸惊奇。“来吧，我帮你下来。”当他们都安全到底地面时，树上下来的男人说，“刚才对不起了，还有，我叫格朗泰尔。”安灼拉依然一脸震惊，他面前的这个人，格朗泰尔，是他的灵魂伴侣，而对方似乎并没有意识到这点。

“我是安灼拉。我认为你是我的灵魂伴侣。”是他所有想到能说的。

格朗泰尔愣住了，一脸困惑，低头看向自己的手腕，上面写着 _求求你别跳_ 一行字。他回想了好一会儿，然后笑了，安灼拉发誓那是他见过的最灿烂的笑容。“我从没想过会是这样，”格朗泰尔终于说，“你在你的手臂上得到了像 _求求你别跳_ 这类的东西，而你绝对不会想过，噢，或许我会从一棵树上掉下来摔在我的灵魂伴侣身上，你懂吗？”紧接着，格朗泰尔大笑起来，他很开心，他就在这儿和他的灵魂伴侣在一起，和安灼拉，这个美丽的金发男人，这个永远也不用拯救他的生命或阻止他自杀的人，这个仅仅是不想被砸却遇见了自己的灵魂伴侣的人，在一起。他们就在这儿，一同开怀大笑。

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

一个月或更久以后，还是在那个公园的那颗老橡树底下，格朗泰尔握住安灼拉的手，用大拇指轻轻摩挲着安灼拉手腕上的纹身，问，“我可以吻你吗？”答案是一只无声抚上他脸颊的手，鼻尖上的一点热流，和自己嘴唇上的轻压，充满着柔和与爱意。是的， _这就是从内到外完完全全喜悦的感觉_ 。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 作者汤：radicalfeministbitch.tumblr.com


End file.
